


同床异梦（向哨）【GGAD】

by JFjuansha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFjuansha/pseuds/JFjuansha





	同床异梦（向哨）【GGAD】

向导X哨兵

双向暗恋，先婚后爱  
顶配双商，智障误会  
虐妻一时爽，复合火葬场。  
逃婚一时爽，一直逃婚一直爽（？？？）

很好你引起了我的注意。  √  
为了救父亲嫁给权（gai）贵（ge）  √

（八百年前在群里立下要写的狗血flag）  
（我TM居然能写出这种玩意？到底是被什么附了身。）

格林德沃一翻手腕挥开端着盘子的护士，盘子里的药瓶稀里哗啦掉了一地，瓶口的玻璃塞被沙发角撞开，透明的双氧水迅速侵蚀了一大片地毯。

像一摊褪了色的枯花。

“我来吧。”一直环着胳膊站在门口的邓布利多接过医生手上的医药箱。他蹲下身子轻车熟路的开始给格林德沃清理伤口。

格林德沃伤在腿侧，那把刀有些钝，伤口不是干净利落的一条，边缘处像是被野兽撕咬过，从里往外翻开好大一块皮肉。发黑的血污沾在西裤并不怎么柔软的布料上，跟割开的纤维混在一起陷进肉里。

邓布利多用右手握着瓶子，瓶中的液体倾倒而下，好似沸水一般冒着泡从伤口处滚过，看的令人牙酸。

格林德沃靠在沙发上，半眯着眼，伸出手指漫不经心的撵着邓布利多垂在他腿侧的一缕长发，好似那道触目惊心的伤口与他毫无关系似的。

格林德沃的手指穿过他的红发，拖着他的后脑勺，像安抚情人似的轻轻摩挲了几下。

自从邓布利多搬到这个家以来就没让他过过几天痛快日子。

一股尖酸的恨意莫名从心底激起，像翻滚着泡沫的双氧水带着锐痛灌满他整个心脏。

有力的手掌毫无征兆的按向邓布利多的脖颈，向导强大的精神力雷霆一般击穿了他的神经，瞬间压的邓布利多单膝落地。格林德沃的气息像个乱发脾气的小孩，不讲道理的在邓布利多体内横冲直撞。哨兵敏感的神经末梢被它揉捏成一团，连带着肩膀也支撑不住，猛地沉了下去。邓布利多急忙伸出手，堪堪扶住格林德沃未受伤的左腿，才避免了在众目睽睽下，鼻尖直接贴上格林德沃两腿间鼓起硬物的尴尬场面。

似乎是故意要让他难堪，格林德沃的手掌强硬扣着邓布利多的后脑，手指威胁似的在已经立起的发根之间打转。格林德沃没使太大的力气，但也不容挣脱，像个旁观者悠闲的观察着邓布利多的反应。

邓布利多不想与他纠缠，只想尽快结束这场闹剧，他凑近格林德沃，轻轻叼住了拉链……

邓布利多不知道自己是怎么从地上站起来的，也不知道屋子里的人是什么时候被格林德沃挥退的。

连夜颠簸加上空腹宿醉的连锁反应，使得冰块、酒精以及他刚刚吞咽下去的浊液在他胃里翻江倒海。

突如其来的眩晕和绞痛让他无暇顾及格林德沃当下的动态，他踉跄着在屋子里找到纸巾和玻璃杯，勉强擦干净嘴角残留的液体，尽力将口中膻腥的气味漱掉。

然后推开门，径直往走廊右端的卧室走去，连多一眼的时间都没留给格林德沃。

虽然东西早就抽了出去，但喉咙深处残留的异物感依旧强烈的在他口中顶撞。

邓布利多顾不得其他，刚回到卧室就趴在厕所的马桶旁吐了起来。

似是有人用重拳痛击他的胃部，神经一抽一抽的跳个不停，好像要把他的内脏全都扯出来才甘心。

邓布利多扶着马桶的边缘，半晌才恢复了一丝清明，他伸手扒住一旁盥洗池，想要借力站起来，但小腿肚子像是被抽空了肌肉一般抖个不停。

邓布利多以为是呕吐过后的脱水和力竭让他无法直立，头脑中的混乱让他完全没有意识到这点小毛病根本无法对黑暗哨兵造成那么大的影响。

“我就这么让你恶心？”

直到格林德沃的声音自门口处想起，邓布利多才在冷汗中惊觉那股压制他的力量来自何处。

邓布利多的背后冰凉一片，手上力道一松又跌坐回冰凉的地板上。他回头看向格林德沃，那人斜靠在门框上，也不知什么时候就在那了。

他从来没有如此狼狈的出现在格林德沃面前，西装纽扣脱线了一颗，皱巴巴的衬衫上粘着胃酸和酒渍的混合物。如同蜡色的脸上还带着病态的酡红，眼睛周围都是因为过度呕吐而激出的血点。乱糟糟的头发被汗水浸透后贴在脸上，他垂下头不愿意让格林德沃看见他失态的模样。

但格林德沃却不这么想，他愤恨的踩着洁白而平整的瓷砖，两步跨到邓布利多面前，架住他的胳膊把他拖住了浴室。

邓布利多断了片一样，任由格林德沃摆布，直到他的肩膀撞上柔软的被褥，才感觉到格林德沃揪住他的头发迫使他仰起头。其实他根本用不着那么大力气，遭受了精神和身体双重折磨的邓布利多，就像是一摊失去了动力的布偶，任谁轻轻一拎就能轻松提走。

“张嘴。”

格林德沃喂给他的水是温热的，不至于烫伤他已经饱受创伤的咽喉，又能恰到好处的安抚他像坠着铁块一般冰冷的胃。

邓布利多漱了漱口，将水吐进格林德沃端到他面前的空碗里，然后渴急了似的一口气喝完了杯中剩下的水。

昏沉和睡意将他压进枕头里，邓布利多一边在睡神花园的门口徘徊，一边朦朦胧胧的想，他的脸色一定很难看，以至于格林德沃都懒继续刚才在客厅的事。

过了一会儿又觉得可笑，他暗恋自己的丈夫，就一厢情愿的指望对方能不分情况的跟他一起发①情。

也许格林德沃不是那个意思，也许他在客厅的举动只是单纯想要难为自己呢。

事实上，格林德沃感觉自己比邓布利多醉的还厉害。以邓布利多的性格他本以为自己今晚不可能如愿，以至于后来妄想得逞的狂喜烧糊了他的脑子，邓布利多推门离开时他都没能立即反应过来。

医生被拎进来又被送出去之后，格林德沃扶着意识不清的邓布利多吞下药。

一边将依旧性质盎然的自己贬的连渣都不剩，一边自暴自弃的打开花洒在内心咆哮他本来就是个人渣。

他坐到床边摸了摸邓布利多露在被子外的侧脸，反常的潮红已经褪去，只剩下被冷汗浸透后的冰冷与苍白。

格林德沃俯下身，鼻尖蹭着邓布利多的耳廓，微烫的呼吸顺势扑散在他脸上，像是要竭力营造一场温暖的美梦。

“我们举办婚礼吧，阿布思。”

邓布利多翻了个身，他知道自己又做梦了。格林德沃不会向他求婚，因为是就格林德沃他们才没能举办婚礼。先同意结婚的人是格林德沃，坚决局拒绝举行婚礼的人也是格林德沃。

他至今记得当晚的情形。

“我不跟毫无感觉的人举办婚礼，”格林德沃说这话时没有半点意愿被违背后的激昂和愤慨，他甚至是笑着的，还伸出手帮站在台阶下仰视他的邓布利多整了整领结。“就算是完全匹配的哨兵也不行。”

毫无感觉，这就是格林德沃给他的定位，谈不上喜欢，更妄称为爱，甚至没有厌恶或是憎恨那种激烈的情感，他们之间平静的像是一摊死水，纵然他自己再怎么自作多情，也无法用真心在这片水面上砸出半点涟漪。


End file.
